Backtracking
by ShadowFire52
Summary: 'Do you remember what dad looks like.' With millions of people, fifty states, the government, along with helping out other nations, sometimes you just can't spare a visit across. After hearing many others speak how 'awesome and amazing' the nation of America is, Washington and Oregon set off to meet the man they haven't heard from- or even seen!- since statehood. Oh dear...
1. Chapter 1

_**So guess what? I'm alive! This is just something small that is to keep my mind working. I promise I will attempt to work on my other two stories eventually. Though for now, here's some small entertainment because the PNW needs more love.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Lacey, Kyle, and Nikolai, descriptions of the 3 at the end.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

_**~*~*~Tuesday, July 10th, 2012~*~*~**_

_"Bow to me!" she yelled as the septor in her hand was jammed into the ground and she watched. The millions that she could see from her spot on top of the large structure bowed in unison. Laughing the ruler turned her back to the people._

_Clapping her hands a man rushed up and handed her a perfect looking Tommy gun before skittering away and jumping off the side of the structure. As she continued to laugh she turned back around "I am the queen of the world! None shall be spared!" with that she let the gun load and fired into the crowd with a smile that was as big as her laughter._

_As one person crumpled to the ground another would fill the void. The patterned continued as the ruler seemed to have an endless supply of bullets in the one magazine. Her laughter echoed as she continued to fire. That was until a single voice loudly spoke up._

_"Washington."_

_The trigger was released and she spun on her heels "Who's there!"_

_"Come on."_

_"Show yourself!"_

_Feeling herself being pushed, her footing slipped and she began her tumble off of the giant structure, as she fell the voice spoke up "Washington, seriously, I know you can hear me." she turned and fired at the sky. "I WILL NOT STEP DOWN! THE WORLD IS MINE!"_

Slamming into the floor, two bright green eyes opened "Owe! Damnit!" she yelled as her legs twisted in the back of the chair.

Looking up she was met with silver eyes staring at hers "You we dreaming about taking over the world again, huh?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"If you knew why did you wake me? Owe...augh...fuck..." she grumbled as she slowly pushed herself up and pulled her legs to the floor.

"Well, the meeting is over, Wash. You fell asleep again." he replied as he held out a hand "Plus I realized something that's pretty big."

Taking the older's hand she allowed herself to be pulled up "Are you high?"

"No."

"Then I don't really want to hear it, Oregon." she replied as she dusted off her skirt and pulled her striped socks back up to her knees "Your ideas are so much better when you're high, no offence sweetie." Washington added as she put her foot on the chair she had sat in and fixed her shoe.

Oregon crossed his arms "Offence taken." he responded with a frown as the white stick moved to the other side of his lips "I'm just going to wait in the car for you." and with that he blew out a puff of smoke and left the room.

"Drama queen..." she mumbled and after she fixed her shoe she looked around the large empty room before shutting off the lights and leaving.

Taking out her keys to lock the door she began to lock up when there was tug on her shirt a young boy's voice speaking "Wash- err, Lacey?"

Looking back the young woman smiled "Oh! Alaska-!" pausing she remembered that they were outside of the meeting room "Nikolai, _Вам нужно что-то мед_? (do you need something honey?)" she asked as she locked up the last few deadbolts.

He nodded and looked up with a smile that reached his violet eyes " _Да_!" was the boy's reply but he soon got a nervous look again and grabbed at the oversized scarf around his neck. In his small hands he fiddled at the end of the frayed fabric.

Taking one of the boy's tiny hands she started walking with him right beside "What's up?"

"...Is it okay if I stay the week at _Папа_? (Dad's?)" he asked her with hopeful big eyes.

Washington gave a small laugh and ruffled his ivory colored hair " _Эй! Остановите это_! (Hey! Stop it!)" the boy shouted but before he could react the older scooped him up in her arms and held the giggling child to upside down enough to where she could still hold onto him as he squirmed.

"Nikky! You don't need to ask me every time!" she told him as she kept walking for the door "Is _Пап_ (Dad) outside waiting?" was questioned and the response was a mid giggle "_Да_!"

Swaying side to side as she walked caused the young state to squeal and giggle more "Let's go find the big teddy bear, shall we?" Washington questioned with a smile but the only reply that she got was just a squeal as she started to tickle the child.

By the time they had made their way out Alaska's face was red from all of the laughter and he was still squealing as Washington was looking around for the large nation. Gently she set the boy down on his feet and kept her hands on his shoulders as she looked and the child's giggle fit slowly quieted but he looked also with a silly grin. It did not take long for Washington to spot the looming nation. Picking the young state up once more, she hoisted him onto her shoulders and made airplane sounds as she jogged down the sidewalk.

"_Пап_! I'm a plane!" he called out as they came closer to the Russian.

Looking over the two approaching states Russia began to chuckle "Ah, _da_. Why yes you are _малютка_. (little one/baby.)"

The child was lifted off of the other's shoulders once 'the airplane landed' and the nation smiled at the dark haired state "_Привет_. (Hey/Hello.)" he greeted "So good to see you again."

"_Привет_, _Пап_! (Hey Dad!)" Washington greeted with a hug and the nation hugged her back with his free arm that wasn't holding the child "How are you?"

Gesturing for her to walk with he answered "Well, and you?" he asked Washington as he shifted the younger state to his shoulders.

She followed him to the nearly empty parking lot and continued the conversation "Oh I've been better, been worse but been better." she replied with a shrug "Going to go meet up with Ore- Kyle though. It'll fix up then."

"Do not hurt him too much. Go for the just enough." was the response with another smile to her.

All the green eyed teen could do was laugh "Okay _Пап_."

"Oh yeah! _Пап_! _Пап_! Lacey said she'll get me a bear!" Alaska remembered and exclaimed as he leaned around to look at the Russian's face.

"Really? A bear?"

"Da!"

"It'll be a cub, well, for a bit. No worries." Washington commented with a smile as they approached the large car.

Russia responded with a laugh "I won't then, just don't let it eat _мои маленькие Аляски_. (my little Alaska.)" he spoke as he opened the door and set the boy in the middle seat booster "Make sure you're fully buckled in, don't want you hurt by these crazy Massachusetts drivers."

" _Право._ (Right.)" Alaska nodded and grabbed the strap to pull across him.

Turning to the older state Russia gave a nod "The plane is leaving soon so I must leave myself." he told her as he bent down and pulled her in for a hug "You need to visit your _Пап_ soon, it's always too long between your visits _мой ребенок_ (my child)." he added as he let go.

A dark grey car pulled up behind the green eyed state and the horn sounded as the passenger window rolled down "You could not have at least tried to get to the car quickly?" Oregon called out with a clearly annoyed tone.

After giving a laugh Washington leaned up to the bent over man and gave him a peck on the cheek and jogged for the car "I promise I'll visit soon! Behave Nikolai or I'll take longer to get the bear!" she called before jumping into the Toyota.

"Promise!" the boy yelled and waved as the nation shut the door and the states then drove off as the female waved back.

With a sigh Washington looked out the window, watching the Russian's car that was still parked "I'm guessing that Alaska is staying with Russia?" Oregon questioned the younger.

Nodding she responded once the large car was out of view "Yeah he is. Going to go spend time with Dad."

Tilting his head enough to where he can see the other just barely he spoke up after some amounts of silence "Lacey...?"

Moving so she can see the brunette her eyes gave a look of slight worry. It was not uncommon for the states to use their names but there were times that they knew it was something serious. Now was one of the later times. Picking up the smaller of the jackets in the floor she laid it over her legs as she spoke "Yeah, Kyle?"

"Do you remember what dad looks like?" he questioned and took the dying stick from his lips and dropping it in the ash tray.

"Mine or yours?" was the reply as she looked over "Because Russia and England look crazy different. Unless you are talking about Netherlands, which is a different one from both."

Oregon shook his head "No. I don't mean any of them. I'm talking about America. OUR dad."

The dark haired state looked at him like he was insane "Who cares?" she questioned "I doubt he even remembers us, or cares. Don't waste time thinking about someone of the likes of him."

Parking outside of one of the many city coffee shops he turned off the car and stepped out as he fixed his vest. Following inside the building the younger sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Ordering their drinks and a few pastries to share they sat at one of the raised tabled that was positions by the large front windows. The silence fluttered between them as they stirred in the extra tastes that they loved.

"What I was saying was that we should, I guess, re-meet him." Oregon spoke up quietly.

"The coffee here is adequate at best." was the response from the other as she sipped from the paper cup.

Eyelids drooped as an exasperated sigh escaped the older's pale lips "Lace...I know that you have resentment to him seeing as in we were practically abandoned, but you can't just drop the fact entirely."

Silvers eyes were met by angered laced emerald ones that peered over the white cup rim "I can and have. The ass doesn't need us and we don't need him. We've been on our own for as long as we can remember and we're been doing awesome." after a sip of her drink she continued "Why ruin a good thing?"

"We haven't seen or even heard his voice since we were territories brought into statehood, or, for you really when you were brought out of your tribe." the older brought up "Plus he's our-"

"Do not call him that again." Washington interrupted in a whisper "Don't you dare. He is not our dad. A dad raises children, watches them grow, and he nurtures them to make sure it goes alright. For us he sits with us and helps learn a new language, or helps us set up a new government, or even the simplest of things like helping you to ride a bike or even sit at your bedside when you become ill from a downfall or a crisis or even a state of emergency." she snapped.

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing, Kyle!" she hissed "He hasn't bothered to see us since we were small for a reason. Lack of care." and with that she continued to drink her spiced coffee.

Taking the cup from his lips, Oregon gave a cold look "There are fifty of us. Could you remember all?"

"Yes."

"Along with the economy, government, and the entire country needs with helping others like England?" the silence returned as she stared at the liquid in the cup "Maybe we should actually give him a chance? Sandi says all the time that he's great."

"She carries a small dog, on her head, and she likes basically everything." the younger replied "You cannot use her as a reason."

"I can if so do all of the other states. Even Nikolai and Emma like him. Not love, but like. Those two are some of the pickiest even though they're pretty much ten." was the response from the silver eyed state "Give it a shot. C'mon. I've been thinking about it and I believe it'll...it'll be good."

Between the two the silence returned. Slowly they drank the coffee and split up the jelly filled sweets. Cleaning up the cups and the napkins they both pulled out some change and a few bills that were kept on them and placed them on the table before they left. Sitting back in the car it was started, put into gear, and Oregon pulled from the parallel spot. Only for about a block more it was silent.

Clearing her throat Washington spoke as she stares at all the people "You're right...Was thinking and, you really are right."

A smile appeared on the driver's face "I knew you would."

"There are two things though."

"Oh?" the smile left.

Holding up a finger, Washington looked over "One, we don't know where he is, what's his name so we don't let out a huge thing to the people, and how will we get there?"

Shaking his head Oregon chuckled with a smirk as he stopped at the light "I called Uncle Matt while you were with Alaska, he said that him and America have a monthly hockey game that's coming up this weekend along with the UN meeting being hosted down in Georgia." he told her and continued as he drove with the green light "Was also told that America's name was Alfred F. Jones, the last name being obvious though seeing as in over half of this coast has that as a last name."

"Well that last bit is a duh."

"We can get to him if we take a plane to Uncle's for this weekend. He said that he wouldn't mind if we stayed up there with him for a few days. I can get the tickets tonight if you're up for a trip."

Giving an impressed look she nodded "Well, today you're on a roll."

"Don't doubt me, babe. I know what I'm doing." he replied with a confidence in his voice "What's that other thing?"

A glint appeared in her eyes as she laughed "Tonight, when we get back to the room, we do what I want. You owe me for this. You owe me so much." she smirked as she spoke.

A pink tint was lightly sprinkled upon his cheek "Can you tell me what you're going to want?"

"Handcuffs."

The silver eyes widened slightly "Not again..." he mumbled as he focused back on the road, the pink darkening to a light red.

_**-XXXX-**_

_**First off, I'm sorry if I screw up any of the translated stuff.**_

_**Second, look below for descriptions.**_

_***-Washington: The Evergreen State**_

_**Human Name: Lacey Jacklyn. -Nicknames: Lace [only by the West Coast], Wash, West, Green, Who?.**_

_**"Age": Looks to be around 18. -Gender: Female. -Preference: Both.**_

_**Eyes: Moss/Emerald Green. -Hair: Originally dirty blond, dyed black except for bangs. Hair reaches bottom of shoulder blades and bangs brushed to the right side.**_

_**Outfit: Long sleeved navy shirt, oversized light blue short sleeved pull over hoodie, navy miniskirt, navy and white striped knee socks, light blue high tops. **_

_**Parent: Russia.**_

_**Other: Normally when outside of a meeting a large brown backpack bag that seems to carry infinite amount of items, her little grey cloud normally hides in when in public. Dating Oregon.***_

_***-Oregon: The Beaver State**_

_**Human Name: Kyle Whitlen. -Nicknames: Kai-Kai [regretting], Beav, the 'chaser', Pothead, Stoner, Dances with Jane [Native joke XD]**_

_**"Age": Looks to be around 19 or 20. -Gender: Male. -Preference: Female [unless drunk or really high].**_

_**Eyes: Silver. -Hair: Dark brown. Down to chin and messy.**_

_**Outfit: Long sleeved white shirt, dark blue vest with multiple pockets, baggy grey jeans, and white sneakers that oddly stay mostly clean.**_

_**Parent: England.**_

_**Other: In a different pocket every time, pack of cigarettes or a filled plastic bag, lighter. Dating Washington.***_

_*****__**-**__**Alaska: The Last Frontier State**_

_**Human Name: Nikolai Braginski. -Nickname: Nikky, Snowflake, Mini-Rusk [Hates], **__**малютка**__** (Little one/baby)**_

_**"Age": Looks to be around 10. -Gender: Male. Preference: Female.**_

_**Eyes: Light violet eyes with some spots of aqua blue. -Hair: Ivory white. Kept short though a bit messy, bangs sometimes fall in front of the top of eyes.**_

_**Outfit: Large brown hoodie lined with white fuzz, the edge of hood in also lined with the thick fuzz, thick brown jeans, mid-calf length black boots, long oversized beige scarf that drags on the floor behind him, black gloves with a fuzzy lining.**_

_**Parent: Russia.**_

_**Other: Sometimes carries around a teddy bear, when nervous and/or embarrassed plays with the front end of his scarf.***_

_***Emma (Emily) is Hawaii but I'll put her description if I bring her in.**_

_***Sandi (Sandra) is California but I'll put her description if I bring her in.**_

_**Well, that's chapter one. This whole thing won't be anything too long though I will bring in more nations in the next chapter. This chapter was kind of an introduction I guess. Just for people to get a feeling of Washington and Oregon and how they act. Yes, states can date each other. It's only incest if it's a sibling thing between the same state siblings. Ex, North and South Cali, East and West Washington.**_

_**Though I will let you all in on a bit. I can fit in some more states and make it longer and more in depth. So here is how, copy the info chart below-**_

_***-[State Name]: [State Nickname]**_

_**Human Name: [-]. -Nickname: [If any.]**_

_**"Age": [-]. -Gender: [-]. -Preferences: [-].**_

_**Eyes: [-]. -Hair: [-].**_

_**Outfit: [-].**_

_**Parent: [not necessary but it's just something funny].**_

_**Other/Comments: [-].***_

_**-fill in the parentheses, [-], and leave them in a review with an idea you might have for them in this story. I'd prefer if people did not create a second half of a state [Other half of WA, other half of Cali, ect] but you may if you'd like. I'll put the descriptions at the bottom here when a new state [and/or province] enters. Would also like to keep Cali and Hawaii as also mine but if someone would really really like, you may create them. I know they're popular. So let your imagination run guys! I want to see what you have! Maybe at the end there can be a state party with nations!**_

_**-SF52**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeaaah. Lots later than planned but I actually had high speed for a week and so I was actually enjoying being online and I finished it the other day so, be patient. I actually have a life believe it or not :P**_

_**I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**Texas belongs to **__**Castor Black**__**.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

Sitting on the suitcase the younger state sighed "Oreo, how come you bring more stuff than me?"

"I don't." the brunette replied through his teeth as he bit down on his cigarette and pulled on the zipper "I never do."

Pushing at the edges of the case Washington continued to pester "Then how come your suitcase never shuuuuuts?"

With a glare Oregon looked to the green eyed state and crossed his arms "I take home all of your 'little' souvenirs." he replied "Most of this is your stuff now. Look at it, its huge now."

In a flash the smiling face that was Washington's turned to a scowl "You son of a bitch! Are you really implying that I'm FAT?" she hissed and jumped up from on top of the bag that was lying on the bed "I AM NOT." and with that she slapped the other and ran to the bathroom.

"...Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" he shouted and threw a pillow at the bathroom door "Take your damn medicine!"

"Smoke some damn pot!"

"I'm out!"

"Then I'm not taking those pills!"

Opening his mouth to shout back it was interrupted by a knock at the door. Throwing another pillow at the bathroom door, Oregon made his way to the front of the hotel room. Before opening the door he dropped the stick that had occupied his lips into the ashtray they had moved to the small table by the front wall. Then letting the door open he was met with a pair of ice blue eyes.

Taken back a little he nodded to her "Oh, Hannah, something up?"

Letting herself in a large blond dog followed "Yep." she replied with a grin.

Shutting the door the pale state looked to the tanned one "...Care to tell me?"

"I heard that you're going to the airport and going to see Uncle." she said, her southern drawl holding his attention from looking over the small shorts and the exposed stomach.

Slipping his hands into the pockets of the jeans he leaned along the wall "And what of it?"

"I want to go." she retorted as he sat down on the bed and crossed her legs with a smile. Hannah's dog barked in agreement as he sat at her feet.

"Did I just hear a dog?" the state that was hiding in the bathroom questioned.

"Yes you did, Wash." Oregon called back.

"Hey Tex!" she called out.

"Howdy!" the dog owning state greeted as she started to play with her long brown ponytail "Anyway Ky, bring me with."

Giving a cough Oregon looked to the Texan teen "Why should I do that?"

The smaller figured brunette smiled "Because I want to go to Ottawa. Told a friend I'd meet them up there." pulling off a flip flop, Texas flicked her wrist and it shot right for the other's head "Duh."

Letting a sigh slip the older looking brunette ran a hand through his hair "Is your shit in the hall?"

Texas stood and retrieved her footwear "My, shit, is not in the hall." she replied and pointed the colored flip flop at his nose "My stuff, is in the hall though." with that she flicked his nose and whipped her hair enough to smack him as she turned.

Rubbing his face Oregon sighed "Man, I don't kno-" before the sentence was finished the lab grabbed at his pant leg and pulled with a growl "You're fucking kidding me..." was muttered "Jake, let go damnit."

No movement came from the dog that would signal a release of the fabric "Fine fine, you can come with us on the plane."

"Great! I already have my ticket too! I'll go wait in the lobby!" she cheered as she walked to the door with a hop in her step.

Oregon cleared his throat "Hannah?"

Turning around Texas looked back "Yea'?" the older looking state lifted up his foot a bit and gestured to the canine "Oh yeah, c'mon Jake! Release!" with the command the dog let go and trotted out with a bark, following his owner.

After the door shut the coast state began to dig through his stuff "There has got to be some weed somewhere..."

-xxxx-

"You may now walk around your cabin." the stewardess told them all before returning to her post.

_'Maybe I can just sleep through this all...'_ Oregon thought as he begun to look for his headphones and ipod.

A finger then started to poke at his shoulder "Kai Kai..."

Looking over with a sigh he replied "Yes?"

"Why is Hannah here?" Washington asked and pointed with her head to the state across the aisle from them.

"I told her that she could come with us up to Canada."

The younger state looked up to him "Why?"

Shrugging the brunette replied "I don't know. Just, sleep or something. The ride will be over soon."

"I know planes."

"Right, Boeing, forgot." and with a roll of his eyes Oregon went back to digging through the backpack that actually held only his things.

With a nod Washington turned to the window "I would nap, but...I just can't calm down. I'm nervous."

Moving a hand to her back the older attempted to help out "You can ask Uncle Matt about him when we get there if that helps at all."

"I guess..." she muttered and moved to look back to him "Though what if...he really doesn't like us...? Or what if he doesn't believe us? I don't want that."

Oregon's face twisted to a slight frown "Don't over think it." an idea quickly popped into his head at the moment "Talk to Hannah. I know she's met Alfred."

Green eyes peered around to the other side of the isle to the long haired brunette that was busy looking through the airplane magazines. Taking a deep breath, Washington unbuckled herself, stood, and carefully made her way past the older part of the coast. Smoothly and quietly she slipped across the aisle and sat in the vacant seat next to Texas. Lightly she poked the teen and was met with a jump and almost a magazine to the face.

"Oh...you..._aye dios mios_..." Texas mumbled "Shit, Greener, look what you made me do." was added and the magazine was pointed at her.

The costal state put her hands up next to her face in shock and to smack away the colorful paper "I didn't mean to, just don't hit me right now." she replied with a kinder tone than normal.

Lowering the magazine Texas spoke up "What do ya need?"

Pulling at the hem of her skirt Washington questioned "What's Alfred like?"

"He's...well...hm..." pausing, the southern state thought it over "Crazy, awesome, funny, will come and help when you really need him, heroic in a sense, hyper, energetic, all around acts likes a teenager, y'know? He and Uncle look a lot alike." She told the nervous state "At times he'll actually risk life and limb, even when it's basically hopeless." was added with a smile.

Thinking over the description the older looking state tilted her head slightly "...Would he like me...?"

"Of course! You're one of the sta-!" Texas paused and rephrased "You're one of all of us, one of his kids."

Opening her mouth, Washington quickly shut her mouth, deciding against bringing up the fact of her '_Пап_' and thinking over it all just a little more she nodded "Okay, thanks." looking at the magazine she questioned "So what's the latest news in the world of celebrities? Sandi won't share anymore."

Flipping the magazine pages apart the brunette shared with the other "Well there are news going with the Cruse family y'know. Right here they start the info on it..." and with that the two girls began to read and chat about the news of the famous for the rest of the flight until all were asked to return to their own seats.

Getting off the plane the three of them went for the luggage carousel and waited to see their bags. The difficulty was to find the conveyor belt and make their way past the hoards of the people. In the midst of looking for the map Oregon had hoisted Washington onto his back after she almost got lost for the third time. Sighing, he and Texas just stopped and looked around in hopes of seeing something at all.

"Lace, can you see anything? Map sign or luggage, don't care which." Oregon asked as he tried to boost her up a bit more.

Leaning over the older state's head Washington looked about a bit but then went back to holding on tight to her 'transportation' as he was shoved out of the way "St-Stand still damnit!" she hissed as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"You're choking him!" Hannah shouted and put her hands on Washington's back in hopes she would loosen her grip "its okay!"

"L-L-Let g-g-g-g-go!" Oregon choked out as his hands shot to the arms wrapping around his wind pipes "Ch-Choa-oa-!" feeling the pressure behind his eyes the plea stopped as ugly noises came from his throat.

"You were going to drop me! _Я не хочу умирать_! (I don't want to die!)"

"Seriously! Loosen!"

"Achkaa! L...ache!" he croaked out as he continued to try and remove the teen from his neck.

Moments passed before the youngest of the states let go and ran through the crowds, in seconds Texas gripped Oregon's wrist and pulled him into the people as she rushed not to lose the other. Stumbling as he was dragged Oregon began to swear and cough, not having time to catch his breath the silver eyed state almost fell smashed his face multiple times. Catching up with the northwest, the long haired brunette skidded to a stop and letting the other almost just slam into the conveyor belt metal siding.

Bouncing on her toes Washington smiled to the both "Found them!"

Slowly pushing himself up to his knees and then to his feet as he glared "We...see this..." Oregon breathed out heavily as he spoke "F...Fuck..." was muttered as he stabled himself with his hands on his knees.

As the bags came around the Texas ushered Oregon to a nearby chair as the last one of the three of them continued to retrieve all of the bags. Quickly pulling off a set of green bags, brown bags, and the blue bags that were sprinkled with stars she rolled and carried all to where the two were sat. As she got close her grip was lost and bags started to tumble and slam into the ground. With a frown she scrambled to retrieve the bags from the ground though as she got a hand on the others the other fell.

"Uwyaaaaaaa..." she whined with a childish tone "It's not working!" and with that Washington stomped her feet.

Helping the younger state the long haired brunette picked up some of the fallen bags along with setting the wheeled ones up right before looking around "We are lost."

"No shit, Tex!" Washington shouted as she clutched the only bag that hadn't fallen from her arms as the other set down the bags "There are like a million damn people!"

"Watch your tongue!" a woman hissed as she glared at the teen.

Turning around, green eyes were met with angered eyes "Geez, calm down! Oh my god!"

"Do not use the lord's name in vain!" she snapped as she pointed at Washington with a manicured finger "Never do that!"

Jumping back she retorted "Lady! You're freaking crazy! Go the hell away!"

The lady moved closer "No! Because I will not go to hell unlike you, you sinning whore!"

"What the FUCK did I do to you!" Washington snapped at the lady as the rant begun, causing the teen to step back every now and again to get closer to the other two.

Even as Oregon and Texas attempted to step in the woman just snapped at them and continued to tear at Washington. Tears started to well up in the green eyes yet before they could fall a man stepped between the woman and the states "Excuse me, I was told to tell you that your baggage was scanned and they found something that they need to question you about. If you'd please go to the main office and speak with some officers."

Her face paled as she scurried off mumbling "Oh no oh no. No no no no no no."

Giving a quiet laugh as the man turned around he was met with a tight hug from the northwestern state "Uncle Matt! Thank you so much!"

Hugging her back he grinned "Y-You're welcome." he replied as he let go.

"Hey, Uncle Matt." Oregon greeted with a grin and a slight wave "Thanks for that, that lady was fully nuts."

Speaking up Texas smiled "Long time no see, Uncle!"

"Hey." Canada greeted as he continued to smile "It's g-good to see you th-three, and yes, she w-was."

"Hannah!" a voice called out and they small group turned to see a guy waving and holding up a sign saying 'Johnson'.

Giving a hug to all three Texas grabbed her bags "I've got to go; maybe I'll catch you later! See ya Uncle, Lacey, Kyle!" she called as she ran back into the crowd.

Saying goodbye to the southern state the remaining two states looked to the nation that had found them "Shall we get you both o-outside?"

Both teens nodded as the stood and gathered their bags before following the blond nation out of the large airport. Once outside both states stretched their arms and limbs with smiles and comfortable movements as limbs popped and cracked. After a few moments or two they smiled once more as they looked about.

"We've just got to wait for Al with the car." Canada informed "Knowing him, we have time to get a cup of coffee o-or something."

"Is there a Starbucks or Tully's around?"

Oregon pushed her over a foot or so "Really? Quit being picky."

"I can be picky all I want!" she retorted with crossed arms "I like my coffee."

Sighing he turned to their uncle "Any place that I can get a smoke?"

"No, because you look too young." was the serious tone he was met with "Though I pr-probably have some extras in the car." Canada then laughed "Gotcha."

A smile crawled onto the state's face as he shook his head "Yeah, you did." he spoke with a chuckle "So let's get that coffee and hope that uh...Alfred, yeah that's it, gets here soon." Oregon added and got a grip back on his bags.

Helping out with carrying the bags of both, Canada led his niece and nephew to the small nearby coffee shop. Standing outside, Washington stared at the sign and frowned. Refusing to go inside. She stayed still, eyes focused on the sign. It took a few moments for the other two to walk back to the door and look out.

"I am not going into a place called, Bean Around The World."

"Get inside." Oregon told her.

"No."

"Then freeze." he said and left to go back to the table.

"L-Lacey." the blond nation sighed "Get inside...p-please."

Washington looked from the sign to him "_Nyet_."

Giving a sigh he slipped his hands into the pocket of his hoodie " _Получить внутри. Просто...попасть в здание. _(Get inside. Just...get into the building.)"

In a huff she stomped inside with a frown and sat next to the other state " _Это так не круто и глупо, хромой, и утончаются, все вокруг, немые._"

Tipping his head, Oregon looked to her with a flat look "You can't rant if you go off in Russian, that I can't speak."

"Don't worry Kyle, sh-she's just saying she's not happy." Canada told him as he sat down with a small paper tray that held three cups of steaming coffee.

All three took their cups and begun to concoct their drink. The mixing of the extras sparked the conversation on how to make it right. From there the topics tumbled from coffee, to honey, to syrup, and by the time the nation's phone sang out with 'American Idiot' they had somehow rambled to the topic worst and best movies, VHS edition.

Brining the phone to his ear, Canada answered "Hello, Al." not another word came from him for the next few minutes except for a quiet and quick "...Batwing." and then the call was ended "A-Alfred should be here i-in a few moments."

The states became silent and stared at the cups. Canada watched the two share a glance and the younger's eyes became covered by her blond bangs when her head tipped down and stared at the liquid in the cup with a twitch pulling at the corners of her lips. Neither spoke a word but Oregon put a hand onto her shoulder and squeezed tightly before bringing his other hand over and holding one of Washington's.

Violet eyes watched from behind glass "Hey...it'll be alright. You both are part of him, he's got to love you, ey?" Canada spoke quietly with a smile.

A set of silver, and a set of green eyes turned to him "Right." the older replied as the younger nodded and then stared out the window.

_**-XXXX-**_

_***Translation: This is so not cool and stupid, lame, and flat out, all around, dumb.**_

_***-Texas: The Lone Star State**_

Human Name: Hannah Johnson. -Nickname: (You can make one up if you wish)  
"Age": She looks to be about 15-16 years old. -Gender: Female -Preferences: Both

Eyes: Ice blue eyes with small, almost unnoticeable flecks of green around the outer edge of he iris -Hair: waist length dark brown hair that she keeps in a braid or a ponytail most of the time. She leaves it down during formal occasions, though.

Outfit: A white button-up collared shirt that she keeps tied up, revealing her stomach, a pair of mid-thigh jean shorts, and goes either barefooted, or flip-flopped when she has to wear shoes. (She may or may not use her flip flops as weapons x3)

Parent: Spain, and/or France

Other/Comments: gets shy when presented to someone she either has a crush on or doesn't know. She has a pet Labrador retriever named Jake that she tries to take with her to every place she goes. She also is quite smart, unfortunately, she also has a problem with attempting to correct people when they mispronounce or misinterpret something.*

_**So there's chapter 2. Chapter 3 is in the process but I have some bigger projects in the work so this is still last.**_

_**-Review.**_

_**-SF52 **_


End file.
